From Sunshine to Darkness
by RosaliexHalexx
Summary: Renee goes through her life like a toddler; always wanting something new and getting bored easily. In this three shot, you will see how Renee's life goes from smooth sailing to crashing waves as her life falls apart around her.


August 13, 1987

I walked down the icy, cold stairs, wrapping my brown zip up jacket tighter around my oversized belly. I sighed as I walked into the kitchen; it was another dreary, overcast day in Forks, Washington. I turned around to the coffee maker and made the coffee that Charlie loves. I filled the percolator with water and waited until it was ready.

In the mean time, I turned on the news and turned the volume down. _Oh great the weather forecaster's on,_ I thought to myself sarcastically. "Well it's another cold and rainy day here in Washington!" his perky little voice said through the speakers.

Ugh! That was enough to make me turn it off. I walked over to the coffee maker and poured myself and Charlie a cup. I took a sip, and realized instantly that there was a baby in my stomach! "Gah!" I yelled and spit out the disgusting stuff that was going to harm my child, then dumped the rest of it down the drain.

"Renee? Is that you?" I heard Charlie call from upstairs, and then the clunking of boots as he made his way down.

"Yes, it is." I said cheerfully. "I made some coffee for you." I smiled at him as he came up behind me and held me around my waist.

He kissed my cheek softly and murmured, "You're up early," and let go of me.

"You sound surprised," I said sarcastically. I took his cup of coffee over to him and set it on the oak table, then poured the exact amount of cream and sugar that he wanted and passed it over to him.

"Um, can I have a spoon?" He said, trying not to sound rude.

"Sure, _honey_, let me get that for you." I said starting to get irritated at him. I mean why can't he get his own friggin' spoon? Why does it have to be me. I slid the spoon across the table at him. "Here you go, _dear," _I said sarcastically.

He stirred it around, the black coffee becoming a warm, creamy brown color, the color that I loved. He took a sip of it and said, "Mm! I swear Renee, you make _the _best coffee known to man!"

I rolled my eyes, I knew he was just trying to make up for not getting his own spoon. I also knew that he knew I was jealous of him. How he was able to drink whatever he wanted when he wanted, he didn't have to wake up every morning wanting to chuck up, and how he doesn't have to take pre- natal vitamins every morning...Which reminded me. I got up from the table and got myself a glass of orange juice. I took out the pills and swallowed them all with the help of the juice.

"So how's everything going at work?" I asked him.

"Well, there was a theft at that Newton store last night. So we have to narrow down the suspects for that," he said in his excited voice.

_ Wow this has to be the most exciting thing in the past 20 years. _I thought to myself. God, I hated the boredom of everything! I've been trying to convince Charlie to move somewhere with more of a population, but he never went for it. He was always that silly small town guy.

I turned back to him, " Oh wow that sounds like a hunk of fun." I said in my obviously- sarcastic- voice. But, the thing about Charlie is that he never got sarcasm.

"Oh yeah! It's going to be. This is the first time that I get to do this! I'm excited and scared at the same time," he said his overly enthusiastic voice. I rolled my eyes.

He started again, "You see, this is why we don't live in a largely populated area. Yes, this is the first time I get to find suspects, but I'm not happy that I have to do that."

_ Ugh! There he goes again; rambling on and on about how great it is here. I hate how good everyone is here! It's so annoying! Yes, I do admit it's nice for a time. But, after a while you just get sick of the monotony. _

" And that's why we don't live in a larger population. Well, I best be on my way," Charlie said.

"Please, be careful," I told him warningly.

"Always am," he said, smiling. And, with that, he leaned over and kissed me on the mouth, and left me, standing in the middle of the dark, melancholy kitchen. I looked around it, thinking about what I could change to make it look better. And that's when the thought hit me.

I went over to the hardware store and bought the brightest color of yellow I could find and got some paintbrushes.

I then got home and thought, _Hm, I think this yellow would look quite nice on the cabinets. Just a nice little splash of color is all this kitchen needs. _So I took the paint brush, dipped it into the can and started painting the dark wooded cabinets.

_Good bye you old stinkin' brown you, _I thought cheerfully.

After about three hours I finished. I stood back and looked at my handiwork. And heaved a sigh, _Wow this looks better than I've imagined! I can't wait for Charlie to see it! And the baby's going to love it! _

I then decided to make myself a nice lunch after I had worked so hard. This consisted of a good ol' turkey sandwich. And the best part was: I didn't burn anything! That made me smile. After I finished the delicious mound of goodness, I rubbed my belly, "Did you enjoy that, Little One?" In response, the most amazing thing happened! She turned for the first time! _Oh my God this is amazing! I have to tell Charlie! _I waddled over to the phone and dialed the number that I knew so well.

"Hello?" Charlie asked.

"Charlie, it's me! Guess what?!"

"Renee? Is everything alright? You're not..."

"No Charlie not yet," I said closing my eyes at the thought, "Anyways I wanted to tell you that she moved!"

"Oh, wow! That's great honey!"

"Hehe, yep! So I just wanted to alert you on that. Oh, and what do you want for dinner?"

"How 'bout that meatloaf we had the other night?" Charlie suggested.

"Okay sounds good! Oh, and I have a surprise for you when you come home!"

"Oh God, what did you do?" He sounded seriously worried.

" You'll see when you get home!" I giggled.

"I'm scared."

"You shouldn't be."

"Well, I hate to hang up, but I think I got a lead."

"Alright Charlie, I'll let you go. Love you!"

"I love you too, Renee."

I hung up the phone and sighed. I do really love him, it's just this place we're living in is driving me insane.

An hour and a half later, I took out the meat loaf and heated it up for thirty minutes. While it was heating, I set the table, taking my time. When the meat loaf was done, I set it in the center of the table and looked around the kitchen.

_Oh, everything looks so bright and cheerful! I do love that yellow! _

I was driven out of my thoughts when I heard the keys unlocking the door. I waddled over to it as the door opened, then leaned forward into his arms, "Charlie! You're home!"

"Oh...well...hey!" He sputtered not used to _me_ hugging _him_.

I let go of him. "So are you ready to see the surprise?" I pulled him along by his hand and led him into the kitchen. "So, what do you think?" I asked him excitedly.

"Wow Renee. It's..."

"Great, spectacular, marvelous..." I guessed trying to find the right word he was looking for.

"It's...different..." He smiled and looked down at me, "It's definitely you." He said wrapping his strong arms around my oversized waist.

I leaned into him and asked, "So how did the suspecting go?"

"It's alright. It's definitely not what I'm used to." He replied.

"Not what you're used to in a good way or bad?"

"I guess a little of both. I mean, I don't like having to hunt down thieves. Yet, it's so exciting at the same time," he said smiling.

I smiled up at him and broke away from his hold. "Alright. Let's have some dinner." I walked over to the table and sat down.

"Okay, sounds good! So, have you given any thought as to what to name our daughter?"

" I'm not sure yet, possibly Charlotte or Valerie or maybe even Cornelia? Oh I have no idea." I put my head into my hands.

Charlie reached over and patted my head. "Don't worry, we'll think of something." He said in his comforting voice.

Pulling my fingers through my long, wavy brown hair, I said, "Oh, I hope we do. I'd hate to have a nameless daughter."


End file.
